Aisha 3rd job change
by GuiltyxFate
Summary: A comedy(ish) story about when the Elgang finds out about Aisha's 3rd job


**Hey, guys! Had everyone saw the 3rd job change of Aisha? If you haven't I recommend you do, cause you will be shocked. Now onward to the story!**

It is morning, everyone has just woke up from their slumber.

Elsword is the first one to come out into the living room. He brews some coffee and yawns, as he rubs his eyes. After the mug filled to the top, he grabs it and walks to the table with his eyes half open. He slowly takes a sip, and suddenly...

"KKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

It was Aisha's voice.

Elsword jots up, spilling his coffee, and rushed to Aisha's room as everyone peaks their head out of their rooms. Without warning, he breaks down the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG AISHA?!"

Elsword's eyes widen as everyone standing beside the broken down door look at the maiden.

Elsword blushed.

Raven stared.

Chung smiled awkwardly.

Rena's eyes shine while drooling with a weird smile.

"G-Guys... WHAT HAPPEN TO ME!"

Aisha sitting on her bed with her butt on the bed and her legs are bent backward on each side of her body, still in her pajamas looking at her hands. She appeared taller and slimmer, her hair now long elegant almost stunning to the eyes spread out all around the bed. Her rosy cheeks further enchant her beauty.

Later everyone's around the living room. Aisha, still looking at herself in the current form. Eve looking through her hologram monitor. Lu and Ain are eating sweets, while Ciel serves them some tea. Rena couldn't stop taking photos of Aisha with the face she has been stuck with since the incident. Raven calmly drink his coffee. Add minding his own business fonding with his Dynamos. Ara and Chung sitting on the couch reading books related to puberty while their faces are red. Elesis is braiding Rose's hair while Rose is polishing her musket with a light tint of pink across her face. Elsword stares at Aisha the entire time.

"W-wow she is really different... especially.." Elsword thought as he unconsciously looks at Aisha's chest.

"H-Hey! El, ju-ju-just where are you staring!" Aisha comments with her face red hugging her chest, pouting.

Eve's head perks up with the same dark monstrous when she first saw Aisha while staring at Elsword.

"W-what!? I-I wasn't staring!" Elsword blushed.

"Y-You're still staring right now!" Aisha blushes deeper.

Eve looks at her own chest, pressing her hands on them, disappointed. At the same time, Eve shared the reason why Aisha looks like that.

"O-oh this is my 3rd job change!" Aisha exclaims happily. She starts doing some poses, winking, smiling seductively, showing all of her curves.

Elsword turns around shocking Aisha.

"What is it Elboy am I not 'sexy' enough?" she flips her silky hair. However, Elsword didn't turn back. Aisha pouts more and tilts her head beside Elsword to see his face. Her eyes widen and blushed.

Elsword's face is beetroot red covering his bleeding nose.

"It worked too good..." Aisha smiles awkwardly blushing.

"HEY! I WANT TO SEE MY 3RD JOB CHANGE!" Lu jumps up and down in excitement.

"Ummm, only Aisha's 3rd job is out," Eve said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone expects Elsword and Eve yelled.

"BUT WHY?!" Lu drops on the floor rolling around in circles.

"Yea! isn't Elsword suppose to be first?" Elesis commented.

Eve shrugs, "ask KOG."

Elsword crawls up, "A-am I forgotten..."

"Psh, you guys are so immature," Add move his hair to the side and leaves the room with his hair and black jacket blowing against the imaginary wind.

"SAYS THE ONE THAT HAS HIS FIRST 3RD CLASS OUT IN THE PROMO!" Lu growls, with the background on fire, having her giant gauntlet's middle finger sticking out. Ciel just there adding the censor blur covering the middle finger.

"Oh, why~ do you want these bust~?" Aisha sticks her chest out, smirking.

Lu stared blankly, "Uh, no?" Then a gust of dark energy surrounds her and transforms into her real demon form, "Cause mines are already big~. She smirks as she sticks her chest out, having them bounce a little.

"Grr..." Aisha and Eve both simultaneously rub their chest and cries.

Aisha looks around, to compare herself with Rena's, Elesis's, Rose's, and Ara's. She crawls up like a ball in defeat. Until she looks at Eve and smiles. "At least I'm not the flattest of them all," she cries with joy.

Eve notices it and slaps Aisha across her face, "Rude," she pouts.

Aisha lays on the floor with a red hand slap mark on her cheek, "ow it hurts Eve.."

Eve walks towards the knockdown Aisha on the floor and mounted her. "I'm sorry Aisha," Eve leans her face close to Aisha's, looking into her eyes.

"Uuummm... E-E-Eve?" Aisha blush at how close she is, almost like she is going to kiss her.

*Chung, Elesis, and Ara in the background playing some sexy music*

Eve leans much closer that Aisha closes her eyes.

"E-Eve..."

SMACK

"..."

Everyone stared at the sudden sound.

A moment of silence passed until another hand went up.

SMACK

"..."

After the hit, multiple blows can be heard in the background.

"IM SORRY EVE STOP SLAPPING ME!" Aisha cries in despair.

"This is for hurting my pride..." Eve said in a quiet voice and tears form.

"Eve... I-I'm sorry. It's just that I always get teased because of it. And now I feel mature and dignified!" Aisha said, "Eve can you ever forgive me!"

Eve nods wiping her tears away.

Aisha smiles, "Eve."

SMACK

"..."

"This is for looking at me."

SMACK

"This is for comparing my chest."

SMACK

"Thisisforhavingimpurethoughts."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"THISISFORYOUHAVINGABIGGERCHEST"

The sounds of slapping continue as the screen shows Aisha's legs kicking and screeches of Aisha as everyone else is carefully and quietly walk out.

-BEEEEP-

*Ara in a bunny costume holding "Technical difficulties"*

"Alright! Let's test out dungeon runs!" Aisha yells and runs into a cave.

*Normal Elsword dungeon but instead of the character moving it shows a LITERAL square picture of Aisha's 3rd job running through the dungeon*

"..."

After the dungeon, they return to the house where Aisha, Rena, Elsword is sitting in the living room.

"Aisha you don't look so good..." Elsword said.

"What? Nonsense!"

*Aisha now appears as just a literal square picture of her 3rd job even out of the dungeon*

"..."

At the moment Eve walk through the living room to see the 2-D Aisha picture. "Pft"

"Whattttt," Aisha groans.

"Flat as a 2-D waifu," Eve snickers.

"W-waifuuu!?" Aisha ignores part of the comment and imagines herself with Eve as a husband.

"I never knew Aisha is the masochist type," Rena grins.

"Let's try out my attacks!" Aisha said and runs outside.

"How would you use skills if you don't know the names..." Elsword comments.

"I just throw my wand left and right multiple times until stuff comes out. That's how most of my skills work."

"... Sounds legit!"

Aisha somehow summons something but everything turns black.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Aisha yells.

"KOG asks us to hide everything about the 3rd classes until winter," Eve explained.

"BUT WHY"

"I don't know, they say they have been working on the 3rd classes for a year now and they coincidentally about to release them when Elsword is dying," Eve explain again.

"IM DYING?!"

"No the game Elsword..."

"I AM THE GAME" Elsword yells and laughs until Raven comes and smack Elsword on the head, knocking him out. "I-I am the gammmmme..." Elsword said while half alive.

"No one plays you anymore as game and character," Eve admits, dealing the final blow on Elsword.

"Ehhh, W-what will happen if I touch it," Chung reaches towards the blacked out the object.

"NO CHUNG DON'T!" Eve warned.

"NOOOOO AHHAHAHHAHHH NOOO PLEASE KILLL MEEEEE!" Chung screams in agony as his body is being sucked into the object and deforming his body, glitching him out.

"OHHH AWESOME! DID I DO THAT?! Or is it just the system," Aisha jumps.

"I don't know..."

Elsword comes back alive, "WILL RENA AND ARA HAVE MORE SKINSHIP!" Elsword's eyes shine brightly. "WOULD CHUNG FINALLY BECOME A GIRL?!"

"You will never know... UNTIL THE RELEASE!" Eve puts a thumbs up.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN**


End file.
